


Round 'n About

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is almost sure none of this is legal. [Modern AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round 'n About

**Author's Note:**

> for my friend aphin who wanted "levi and eren playing billiard"

The bar is empty, it’s after hours, but Levi knows the assholes who run this place and they’ve left it to him.

And one other.

His opponent’s name is Eren.

Least that’s what it says on the fake ID that’s allowed “Eren” into this bar to challenge him this night.

Levi is looking at such ID having swiped it from Eren’s pocket, Eren who looks much younger than the birth date printed. Eren is leaning over the billiard to take a shot, with a determined slant of his brow, biting at his bottom lip, cue in hand, he’s aiming- interrupted as he jumps on hearing his name from Levi’s lips.

Levi’s arms are folded, the card between his fingers like one might hold a cigarette.

Perhaps only the date is fake but the name is not given how readily Eren responds to it. Cheeky, a brat who uses his real name on his fake ID.

Eren glances back at him, blinking in disbelief that Levi had said his name, before resuming his work, taking his turn, he leans back against the billiard with this awful habit of his that Levi’s starting to have a problem with.

He should probably critique it, since Eren came all this way to meet him. Levi who is “this guy” he heard is the “strongest billiard player” (as bars and pubs go, Levi really doesn’t think his skill is all that good though it ain’t bad and had won him some good deal of money from less experienced or cockier players, and truth be told, he'd never once lost) and thus as a fellow (and maybe too serious for a kid) billiard player-Eren had wanted to play against Levi.

And so they are here.

Levi had hit first and instantly regretted it.

How would have Eren had acted had it been he who would have to make the first move, taken the lead? How would he have worried, fretted, before he does as he is doing now, almost straddling the fucking table as he hoists his hips against it, his belly and waist tilted up just barely over the carpet of the billiard top, his too round and plump ass in the air, wiggling it as he takes aim- how would he have made the first turn?

In a way he had taken it, given it was him who appeared before Levi and placed a heavy sum of cash, his bet, on the table. Winner takes all.

A good move, Levi only cares for winning a hefty prize.

Levi has decided he will take it all.

Or so he thinks.

It goes on like this for each turn. Levi has to admit Eren isn’t bad, though that habit of his may score him more points... a lot of points… fuck. It’s difficult for Levi to concentrate when he’s not focused on the hard balls on the billiard but rather something else that looks soft and round and keeps getting up on the billiard, and in his line of vision.

Is he having an off night?

Levi is certain he’s anything but off.

Not with how Eren has to always lean his body over the billiard, clutching the edge, before his thighs press against the hard wood, that stupid insistent wiggling, getting worse with every turn, it’s almost adorable, even the look of potential murder on Eren’s face is as he finally (after all that damn moving) hits a ball.

Levi hasn’t sweat (gross) this much during a game in a long while.

It’s also not helping that when it’s Levi’s turn- with every move he makes, that intense gaze is then honed on him, worshipping and analyzing- Levi can tell Eren wants to become a better player, a stronger one.

Levi wants to take Eren.

It’s because of that Eren wins.

Eren had been aiming, with that stupid habit of his and Levi just couldn’t take it anymore, he’d given Eren’s swaying ass a slap and Eren had hit with the cue much harder than he’d intended, but all the balls had fallen to all the holes and Eren had taken the rest, earning the most points. Fallen against the table, a hand drawn back to rub at the stinging place on his ass from Levi’s hit. Sucking in a hard breath when he feels hard knuckle beneath his fingertips as Levi starts to feel and knead the soft ass that’d been tempting him this entire while. 

Eren is trying to look back at Levi- unbelieving that… _Levi_ , his billiard idol- is groping his butt- when Levi speaks-

“If you had just kept your fucking ass off the table then I wouldn’t have placed my bet on you.”

Levi’s touch is bruising, the area where Eren had been slapped is more than a little sore.

“I’m short on cash right now, so how about I give you a few pointers?”

And that’s how Eren ends up being flipped over, Levi pressing his mouth over Eren’s and shoving his tongue in Eren’s mouth. Eren’s trousers pulled down, back against the billiard as Levi pushes him down and hoists his legs around his hips. Levi undoing the zipper of his trousers, to rub a condom over his very long and hard cock. Eren is looking at it in disbelief, before Levi grabs at his ass much like before, parting and giving the cheeks a hard squeeze, enters him, the muscles of Levi’s arms flexing much like they had right before he took aim to hit a ball with the cue.

“W-w-wait… hold on- please hold on Mr Levi!”

“Ah? What’s the matter? What you calling me mister for? Ain’t we ‘round the same age?”

Eren shifts his gaze from Levi’s accusatory look, looking around the bar he already knows is empty.

“Well that’s…”

“You’re not a bad player, you shitty brat. How about it then? From now on if I win I can have my way with you, but if you win you can have your way with me. It’s not bad is it?”

Eren looks at Levi in disbelief.

“Are you joking right now?”

Eren had won but the one who is having his way is-

Eren stops there, still in shock over these turn of events. He’d beat Levi, Levi is shoving his cock in his ass, and kissing him, touching him- saying he’d _play with him again_ the idea of playing against Levi had been almost unbelievable to begin with. To continue doing so-

Levi pushes his cock deeper inside Eren, hitting against a spot that causes Eren to curl his toes over the side of the table and flex his back back and his hips up, the crown of his head almost on the surface of the billiard as he upturns his chin. Levi’s mouth on his throat, breath heavy as Eren moans loudly.

Levi hits that spot again, again even as he replies, voice controlled in the manner of carefully executed restraint despite his total lack of it via physical means.

“You want to become a stronger player don’t you Eren? Let me see to that.” 

It shifts, the clouded pleasure on Eren’s face to one Levi’s more familiar with, the expression that’d made him hard to begin with, that one as Eren took aim, a beast before his prey- almost bloodthirsty though it’s only a game- as Eren grabs, clutches at Levi’s shoulders and pulls him down to him, causing his hips to hit hard against Eren’s, his cock further inside him- Eren is kissing him, mouth demanding and fumbling, experienced only in hunger.

Sopping wet is the front of Eren’s shirt where his erection had been seeping with precum and tucked under, he’d cummed from feeling Levi kiss him back just as famished. Levi gives Eren’s ass a hard squeeze as he also ejaculates. 

After he pulls out, Eren reaches down between them and peels the heavy and used condom from Levi’s cock, staring at Levi’s cock unsheathed. Eren holds up the soiled condom, pinched between his fingers, his legs spread and his feet hoisted over the edge of the billiard. Eren tells Levi-

Reaching with his other hand to Levi’s back pocket much like how Levi had to he for his ID, Eren pulls what other condoms Levi still has, tosses them to the ground with the used condom.

“Understood. But the next time sir, I will collect my prize for sure.”

Levi is going to have to clean the spot where Eren has dropped that condom to thoroughly, the whole table unless he wants to deal with Erwin or Hanji’s shit about how he of all people, defiled their shitty bar.

Pulling up Eren’s shirt to look at Eren’s stomach and further up his chest to reveal his nipples that Levi then presses a mouth over one, Eren crying out when he bites- it’s not long that Levi finds himself up again despite his age.

Levi decides to give Eren his due prize now.

They end up at Levi’s place afterwards, a shower very necessary and some sleep Levi supposes.

It’s at an ungodly hour (to Levi), the blinds over his windows closed tight to block the midday sun , his arm over Eren’s shoulders who’s sleeping deeply against him, that Levi receives a phone call from a very smooth and familiarly cold voice asking him if he has any intention to pay for the billiard he obliterated the legs of, oh and the floor, for once those dents aren’t from bullets, they’re much too large for that-

Levi wonders if the next time he and Eren go against each other, if Eren will be able to wiggle his ass that much from how sore Levi's sure it is, being he is the cause.

He can’t decide how he wants it to be, considering he really needs the money to shut Erwin up.

Eren shifts in his sleep aside him, waking or seeming to, as he gives Levi’s cheek a kiss before slipping out from beneath the blankets to make his way to the bathroom, hips swaying. Levi watches as he goes. Almost cold with Eren gone, then anything but that when his eyes follow the motion of Eren’s body and to that adorable round ass that'd been his downfall.

Levi makes his choice.

Erwin will have to collect his debt in hell.


End file.
